Surviving
by ReneeSue
Summary: One partially collapsed hospital, six people and a broken finger. Bella and co have to survive together while they wait for help to remove debris trapping them in a hospital basement. There are good times and bad times, but can everyone band together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Ok everyone who was reading living the dream this is the story that took over. I am co-writing this with Evendoe who I beta for. This is slightly based off of 9/11 and If you ask what 9/11 is I'll scream! Let us know what you think!

**Surviving**

**Chapter One: Disaster Strikes**

I can't believe I broke my stupid finger. I broke it slamming my truck's door closed and my stupid hand got in the way. I've now had to go the emergency and wait for four hours, sitting next to huge, loud guy who's dislocated his shoulder. Some nurse—ok, she's sort of more than just _some_ nurse; she's _flawless_—is flirting with him and the big guy with curly hair is flirting right back.

Then two doctors walk in. One is male, tall, and rather good-looking—heck, he's beautiful—and the other is strangely tiny, female —her defining feature being the short spiky black hair that covers her head.

"Rosalie," The man says in a rather bored tone. "Stop flirting with your patients. Can you get your brother for me please? I want to talk to him when I'm finished with muscle man here."

"Sorry Edward," The blonde replies, not sorry at all. She flashes a smile at the brawly man next to me as she leaves.

The doctor, Edward, holds his hand out for my chart. I notice his bored expression changing when he looks at my face, suddenly becoming softer, more polite. "Miss Swan, is it?" He cracks a sly grin. "This is Dr. Brandon," he introduces the other doctor to me. "She's going to look at your finger for us and find out if it's broken." Now is he flirting, or is he flirting? I mean, I'm very flattered, but surely that's against protocol or something. I just nod though and look ponderingly down at my finger, which is now swollen and bruised.

"What did you do?" Dr. Brandon frowns at my hand as well. It looks comically large in her frail, tiny hands.

"I slammed my truck's door shut and my hand got in the way," I inform her, wincing as she applies too much pressure, causing pain to shoot up my arm.

"It's broken all right," she agrees, turning to the good-looking doc.

"Ok." He nods. "Put a stack splint on it." He then turns to me. "Does it hurt much?" Ok, he is _seriously_ good looking. As in, I am now finding it hard to get my words out because I can't help but stare at his face. So instead, I do this weird half-nod-half-shrug thing. _Smooth, Bella._

The doctor inspecting my finger laughs lightly. "Too hard for pain meds, are you?" she teases.

_How unprofessional!_ My mind scoffs. Except I find I don't mind it; she was nice about it, and it hadn't come out rude at all.

"Maybe," I cock my chin to the side. Without Hot Doc in my vision, my brain is functioning properly.

"Ow!" The guy next to me groans and I whip my head around to see what's going on. Hot Doc is examining the guy's shoulder.

"You could've told me you were going _on_ three." The guy complains. "I though you were going _after_ three."

"Well, I'm sorry…" Hot Doc sounds irritated, and he picks up Big Guy's chart. "…Emmett. Next time you come in here with a dislocated shoulder we'll discuss it before hand."

"Aren't you hilarious," Emmett's voice is dripping acid.

"And you're healed." Hot Doc quips back. He signs something on the chart and rips off a slip, handing it to Emmett. "Hand this to reception and then you're free."

"But I want to say goodbye to Rose," Emmett frowns, peering around Hot Doc.

I'd been so engrossed in the conversation next to me, I hadn't noticed my own doctor treating me—the splint is now attached to my broken finger. Except it doesn't look like a splint, but a really weird ring—like a finger-shield, or something. A crappy imitation of part of a gauntlet, perhaps.

"Ew," I frown at the offending plastic thing. "Can't I at least have something impressive? This doesn't scream 'gory-broken-finger' at all."

"Would you rather we put on an aluminium splint and you won't have any flexibility in your finger and you won't be able to use that finger at all?" Hot Doc has come over and he's wearing a sarcastic half-grin, but it just makes him look even hotter.

A very tall, blonde man walks over then, tapping Hot Doc's shoulder. "Rose said you needed me, Edward?" The man says, his voice muted. I don't miss the small smile he gives Dr Brandon who is filling something out on my form. She smiles back, giving him a little finger wave.

Movement at the corner of my eye tells me the nurse has returned, and is, once again, flirting with Emmett. The emergency room has certainly changed since my last visit.

Hot Doc—Edward—is talking to the blonde man when the lights start flickering. Everyone looks up, like the lights are going to give them the answers as to why they're not working properly. But before the lights can say anything, there is a crashing boom followed by a loud, rusty groan. I'm knocked off the bed and onto the floor. My head hits the corner of something, sending a sharp pain down my neck and everything goes black

**XXX**

My eyes blink open and shut. I try to move, but I'm being pinned down by something heavy and uncomfortable. What happened? Wasn't I just in the hospital getting my finger checked? I blink again and dust trickles onto my face.

"Isabella!" Someone calls my name, sounding worried. I try moving my arms to get whatever it is that's on top of me off.

The voice calls again, more desperately this time.

"Here!" I cry out, wriggling around under the debris. Dust lifts around me, getting down my throat. Note to self: Don't open mouth.

"Be careful Emmett. Remove the debris gently, you could make something worse if you just try to get her out." I recognize Edward's, Hot Doc's, voice.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Someone shrieks.

"Jasper, can you calm Alice down?" Edward asks, irritated.

"I think I've almost got her," Emmett yells. That would explain the strange moving around me, the weight on top of me getting lighter. What is he going to do to me?

Suddenly, I feel myself being lifted. My body aches and I can already feel bruises forming.

"Careful!" Edward cries. That boy needs to calm down, or he's going to give me an aneurism. I look down at myself from the awkward position Emmett has me in. My clothes look ok, considering, but I'm covered in cuts, and another of my fingers isn't feeling that great.

"Isabella, I need you to tell me where it hurts," Edward orders a few moments later, in a calmer voice.

"It's Bella," I mutter under my breath, getting annoyed with the formalities. Can't he just give me mouth-to-mouth, or something?

"What?" he asks, confused.

"Call me Bella," I repeat.

But the pain is starting to kick in now, and I will myself not to cry. I steal a glance around the room; the small doctor, Alice, is in the blond man's arms and the nurse is sorting through a cupboard.

"Ok, Bella, where does it hurt?" Edward asks, his hands fluttering everywhere, not sure where to go first.

"Everywhere," I moan, wanting _those hands_ everywhere. But he takes me seriously and just nods, taking things from the nurse to bandage my cuts.

"What's happening?" I ask. I can't stop my voice from shaking, though I wish it would.

"I'm not sure, we think it must've been an earthquake, or something. It looks like half this side of the building just collapsed." His fingers are running over my head, looking for injuries.

"An earthquake? In Seattle? What about that raging storm outside? You don't think that could've had something to do with it?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe the storm is actually a tornado or something. I _do_ know the ceiling caved in. Talk about bad luck, you were right underneath it."

"Trust _me_." I mutter under my breath. Edward is about to say something, but a familiar noise starts going off in my pocket, cutting him off. I look down in surprise and pull out my cell phone.

A brief look at the caller id and I'm struggling to pick up, my hand shaking. Of course, the fact that I have a splint on my finger doesn't help.

"Jacob?" I cry into the phone after I finally get it open.

"Bella? Where are you? The hospital was bombed. I know you, Bella, please tell me you're not there!" His familiar voice is calming, reassuring in this crazy situation.

"You bet I'm in the hospital," I try to joke. "I broke my finger earlier and I was still in here when the earthquake happened. Do you have any idea what happened? Because I'm having real trouble dealing with the idea that it was an _earthquake_, in _Seattle_."

"You sure you're ok?" He demanded.

"Perfect, apart from a really sore hand. So do you know when we're going to get out of here? Or why the hell the hospital can't even hold up in a storm? Because this is really quite annoying, you know—"

"Bella," Jake stops me in my tracks. "Didn't you hear me before? I said _bomb_. Someone planted bombs in a whole bunch of places around the country."

I take a deep breath. Did he say what I think he said?

Edward and the others are all looking at me, trying to extract information from the look on my face, but my expression is frozen. _Surely_ Jake didn't just say _bomb_… right?

"Are you ok, though?" Jake's voice is demanding.

"Yeah… A bomb?" I repeat. "Really?" It still hasn't sunk in.

"That's what the News is saying."

Edward's eyes are wide now, his hands on my upper arms, fingers wrapped all the way around.

"That would explain why the ceiling fell on top of me." My voice is empty, echoing in the silence around me.

"Are you ok?" An engine starts in the background and I snap back to reality.

"I'm fine, Jake. Don't be stupid and come here. It's a hospital, it's full of doctors, and it's dangerous." He starts to interrupt but I stop him. "Take care of yourself, Jake. I'll talk to you later."

"I'll see you outside, Bella. In a few hours, I promise."

"May I borrow your phone?" Edward asks when I hang up. I can't understand the look on his face.

"Of course." I hand him the phone.

"Thanks," he smiles. My heart thumps. That smile is gorgeous. _He_ is gorgeous.

He dials swiftly, sure of the numbers. "Mom?" he cries and the smile gets bigger, lighting up his face. "Yes, we're ok for now." He continues. "Yes, there are patients in here with me. I love you Mom. Yeah, let Dad know, I'm sure he'll be part of the rescue efforts." He finished and shut the phone.

"I should call my Dad," I whisper, looking up into Edward's face.

"Go ahead," he shrugs, handing my phone back.

The phone picks up straight away, not even getting through the first ring.

"You're not calling to tell me you're in that hospital are you?" Dad sighs, wearily, already knowing the answer.

"I'm ok, the ceiling kind of collapsed on me, but I'm fine. Only a few scrapes and bruises, and my finger was already broken. I don't suppose you can tell us what the hell happened? Jacob said something about a bomb…?"

"We know it was a bomb. There were several other attacks in the country. Don't worry, Bells, there are masses of people helping us. We'll get you out."

"Bombs?" So Jake was right?

"Yes, now don't panic. I've got to go—I have a meeting with the mayor. We have bulldozers and medics coming to get you. Don't worry." He's rushed and a buzzing sound goes off in the background.

"But—Dad!" I protest, but it's too late. The line is already dead.

I look up at Edward's face to feel the panic start.

"What was that I heard about bombs?" He asks in a whisper.

"It- it wasn't an earthquake, or the storm. It-it was a bomb," My voice is barely there, I still can't process the information.

There's a loud groaning sound and I look up from my hands, my eyes wide. What now?

"What was that?" Dr Brandon shrieks, looking around.

"I think it was the building, it's going to collapse!" The nurse screams, pulling Emmett towards her. Talk about Drama Queen. Alice screams and holds tighter onto the blonde man. The place groans again, and a few ceiling tiles fall to the floor.

Edward suddenly pulls me into his arms and holds me against his chest protectively. I lean into him automatically, he's warm and I feel safe. And _very_ comfortable.

"We're going to die!" Rosalie sobs into Emmett's chest.

Ugh, can't she shut up? "If the building is going to collapse," I say, getting off of Edward (a little bit regretfully). "Then why are we sitting around crying and waiting to be crushed?"

A/N: Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok Everyone welcome back to chapter two!! We loved the response because it was exactly what we were going for orginality. And eve wants to do this thing with present tense which is a pain on my part but i'll live. Tell us what you think of this go around.

Chapter Two: Collapse

"I hate to break it to my new best friends, but I don't trust this building." Emmett interrupts. "I suggest we get out of here now, and since the emergency exits are all blocked up, there's probably a very safe basement underground we can get to. _Before_ we all die." He looks pointedly at Alice, who does not look like she wants to move.

"You know, that's probably a good idea." Edward agrees. I have to restrain the laugh that wants to escape because Edward does _nothing_ to hide the amazement on his face at Emmett's suggestion. "I don't like the look of that wall." Edward continues, frowning at the wall closest to where the ceiling had caved in. I agree immediately. We need to get out before the whole place collapses.

"We should go this way." Emmett starts to walk towards a stairwell. How does he know where to go? But Rosalie quickly catches up to him, taking his good hand. She works here; she'll lead him to a safe place.

Our faces are all the same mask of worry and fear as we get up and follow the two lovebirds. I can feel Edward behind me, and it's reassuring knowing he's there. Hot Doc has a soft spot for me.

I hear heavier footsteps behind me and when I hold the stairwell door open, Jasper is practically carrying Alice, who's looking very stone-faced—a little paler than the rest of us.

No one is talking, and it's eerily quiet in the stairwell, with only the soft echoes of slow footsteps to listen to. But suddenly there's a loud groaning from above us, and a loud crash echoes down the stairs.

No one stops or even pauses. Everyone starts to run faster, to get to safety. And after only two flights of stairs, we hit the bottom. The door opens to a dark hallway—the electricity must been out—that Emmett doesn't hesitate to enter. We all follow blindly after him.

"Turn left," Edward says confidently. He's so close I can feel him, his breath on the back of my neck. "There's a room we can go to—" He's abruptly cut off by another booming crash. This one louder than before, _a_ _lot_ louder. It ricochets around us, shuddering through my chest, making my body vibrate. I heard a small whimper behind me—Alice.

The vibration throws me off and my steps get out of rhythm, making me fall. I'm only down for fewer two seconds before I feel arms around my waist and I'm picked up and heaved over someone's shoulder. It's not until I feel silken hair brush my side and I looked right, that I found out who it was—_Edward_. Suddenly thoughts of objecting to this humiliation fly out my head. What's a little time off the floor if it's in Edward's arms?

"Left," Edward orders and Emmett obeys without comment.

"It's just ahead, further into the centre of the hospital."

"What makes this room so special?" Jasper asks from behind us. "And if it's further in towards the centre, doesn't that decrease our chances of getting out if the building comes crashing down?"

"It has supplies, sleeping bags, and it's enforced, like a bomb shelter." Edward tells him. I'm not really worried, or paying that much attention to the conversation, as I'm completely distracted by the wonderful view marring my new position has offered me.

"You have a bomb shelter in the hospital?" Emmett sneers.

Edward just ignores him. "It's down this next corridor, on your right. Hopefully there should be lights on…" Sure enough, a dull light shines through a small window about 30 feet down the next corridor. Emmett opens the door, it isn't locked, and we all stumble in after him. Edward puts me down delicately, and I take a while to assess his expression—Did he like carrying me as much as I liked being carried by him?

Before I can say thank you, or anything really, Jasper, who hasn't properly let go of Alice yet, catches my attention. He has started rummaging around the room, searching behind boxes and crates, up and down the shelves that line the walls. Quiet frantically, and he's making quite a bit of noise.

"What are you looking for, Jazz?" Rosalie asks, impatient.

"A phone—there's a small chance a landline survived…" He pulls out an old cord phone from a box. He plugs it into the wall, and I can feel myself getting excited at the thought of contact, of help. But Jasper's face falls almost immediately.

"No dial tone." He grunts, slamming the phone back down.

"That's ok," Alice reassures him, her voice perfectly casual. "Bella's Dad knows we're here, and even if they think we're dead, they'll search for our bodies."

"You're very cavalier about our demise, Alice. Is there something you know that we don't?" Edward says sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to be positive." She frowns, her lips pursed. The contradiction between her words and tone is amusing. I put a hand over my mouth to hide the smile and keep the laugher in.

"Hey, how much food is there?" Emmett interrupts with an eager attitude. "I'm starved."

"Food?" Rosalie rolls her eyes. "You're thinking about _food_ at the moment?"

Emmett's eyes wanders over her body, from face, to feet and back up again, not quite reaching her face. "Not anymore, sweetheart." He smiles dryly at her.

"Ugh, not here, please." Edward protests. "Emmett's actually right again, though. We should sort out and ration the supplies. There's not a _whole_ lot of stuff, and there's six of us. We need to be careful about it all."

And so begins the supply rationing. There are seven sleeping bags and four boxes of the sort of food that trampers pack—high energy in small servings. It takes us a few hours, even longer because Emmett and Rosalie start making out when they find a carton of condoms in one of the boxes—but we get it done.

And by the end of it all we're exhausted. The food, if no one sneaks anything—Edward whispers to me that we'll have to watch Emmett (I giggle with him, enjoying our close camaraderie)—will be enough to last us four days, which we hope would be more than enough. I voice my fears about that, but Edward quickly reassures me that I have nothing to worry about, and if worst comes to worst, there is sure to be sugar-bags and IV's in another room down here.

"It's the basement of a hospital—supply centre to the entire ER, and a few other departments. We're going to be fine, Bella." He puts his hand on my arm, and my heart flutters at the touch. _Be cool, Bella_, I tell myself. _Lose the love-struck teenager attitude_.

But I'm having thoughts I've never had before. I can't keep my eyes off him, the whole time unable to look away from his beauty. And it is that, I discover. He's not just good looking, or handsome. Those words are too inadequate to describe the way he looks to me. I'm tired, though, and I can't truly make sense of it. Before long, we're all in our sleeping bags and heading for a good night's sleep. Bedtime for the survivors.

"Goodnight guys," Alice calls to everyone as she crawls into Jasper's arms. We sure as hell need one, after the day we've had.

"'Night," Everyone echoes. Emmett and Rosalie kiss before lying down, Emmett's arms securely wrapped around her. How sweet.

I will myself not to take one more glance at Edward, before I shut my eyes. But I can't—just one more look, to last me until morning. Even as I do it, a part of me —perhaps reason —is shaking its head at me, disapproving of my already well established dependence on the man.

But what can I say? That man's face brings more than just a thrill down my body. The sense of reassurance is so much stronger, when I look in those amazing, sparkling eyes. Perhaps it's the doctor in him, oozing support wherever he goes.

Or is it just me? Am I fooling myself into thinking I have a shot, that someone like him would want someone like me? Masochist or not, I look anyway.

I smile, rather embarrassingly, as I get caught. He's looking at me too, those eyes blazing. I whisper goodnight to him, lamely, and turn over so he doesn't see my face flush.

It's difficult to get comfortable on the hard floor, and my thoughts won't leave me be. They're troubled, wondering if it's possible for us to survive this, and filled with the Hot Doc, of course. I hug the extra pillow, placing my head on it gingerly and close my eyes and try to relax. After what seems like hours, I open them again and look around in the darkness.

Emmett is snoring loudly, while Jasper is making no noise at all. I can't hear anything from behind me. Alice and Rosalie are sleeping peacefully, securely wrapped up in their respective man's protective arms. I wonder if Rosalie and Emmett really only just got together today, and decide that they can't have—if Emmett's a body builder, or whatever, he's probably been here multiple times.

I also wonder if it's safe to turn over and steal a look at Edward. Again, part of me shakes its head disappointedly, and again I ignore it, swiveling my body on the hard ground.

He's flat on his back with his hands resting on his chest. What an odd way to sleep, I think. It reminds me of someone in a tomb, dead. I banish the thought before it develops.

Then, in a twitchy movement, he turns towards me and suddenly opens his eyes, which widen suddenly.

"You're awake?" He asks quietly, scooting towards me.

"Can't sleep," I grimace. How much longer can I ignore my body's reactions to his proximity? Not much longer, I'm sure.

"Me either," He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"I can't sleep when I know I might die anytime. It's so scary," I admit in a whisper, looking down at my dirty hands.

"I completely understand." He agrees. "I've never been in a situation like this before. I'm always on the other end, trying to heal those near death. Now that I'm the one trapped and helpless, it's a lot scarier than I would have thought." His voice is low and gruff, overwhelmed by the thoughts that I, too, share. Only they're not so prominent as his obviously are. I should expect this; of course he's not thinking of me in the same way. But I feel chagrinned nonetheless.

"I've always been one to get hurt easily." I say, frowning. "I can't count the number of times I've been in the emergency room. One time I fell down stairs and out a window, I was in the hospital for weeks. But now as I stare around this dark room, it's scarier than ever before. Because all those other times, I knew I would be ok, but now I could die any minute."

It's true. Embarrassingly so, I stare at the ground, hoping Edward won't notice.

Either he does notice, or he's just very perceptive, but Edward pulls me into his arms gently, pressing my head to his chest. "Shh, it's ok." He whispers, his breath fanning my neck. "We're in this together."

Can he feel my heart beat through his chest? It's sure pounding hard enough.

My eyes prick, and tears start falling, staining his t-shirt. Am I hormonal or what? They continue for several minutes, before I begin to calm down to a song he has begun humming. I pull away to get a look at his face and he's staring down at me with small frown. I reach up and smoothed his brow, getting rid of the unhappy look.

"Tell me about yourself," he says suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I scoff. "Like, sum me up in three words? I'm not _that_ dense Edward." I laugh, my attempt at a joke.

"You know what I mean." He insists. "Is there anyone special out there looking for you? What do you do for a living?

"My Dad's chief of police, he's looking for us. I'm not sure if my Mom knows I'm even here, and I have one friend, who's probably accosting my father, trying to get us out sooner. He can be persistent. I have a job at a local publishing company and hope to become a writer, and I live in a ratty apartment by myself. Not very exciting."

"You're not boring," He says, wiping the tears from my cheek. "In fact, I find you very interesting." He's grinning now. Surely not mocking me?

"Only because I broke a finger on a car door and managed to have bad enough luck to have a ceiling collapse on me." I sigh and roll my eyes, avoiding his gaze. His eyes are too beautiful—too much beauty. It makes me want to spill the beans and tell him how much those eyes make my heart thump faster, how his touch makes my skin tremble.

"You're beautiful; the bad luck just makes me want to protect you."

"Ha!" _He shouldn't say things like that! Talk about cruel._ "Tell me about yourself." I command, changing the subject.

"Well, I'm a doctor obviously." He shrugs. "I used work as an performer, playing the piano for bars and restaurants. Before Dad said it was time to get serious about a career. I still play, but not nearly as much, and the hospital takes up much of my time. I've never found a girl I've wanted, though I've been given ample opportunity. I've concluded that it is because they throw themselves at me, that they deter me. I draw myself away, don't even try, because they aren't what I'm looking for."

"I'll probably die a virgin," I sigh. _Boy, am I revealing a lot._

"Me too," he laughs.

"You're a virgin still?" I ask. "Liar."

"Yes, my father taught me to save myself for the woman of my dreams." He says proudly.

"Most boys don't listen," I snigger.

"I don't know how I manage to listen when I'm around you." He murmurs.

"What do you mean?" I ask, thinking about the feelings I have towards him, after 12 hours.

"I feel like I've known you forever. I can't explain it…" he takes a deep breath. "I've never felt this way before. I feel like a teenager. I do know that I really like you, Bella." He touches my face gently with his fingertips. I stare up into his eyes as I think about what to say, how to word my confession.

"I don't understand what I've been feeling either," I whisper. "I've never really had a first love. I figured I didn't have what some people would call a soul mate. I figured something in my genes was wrong and I wasn't meant to love. But just after one day, I have these feelings for you that I can't even describe. These feelings are so strong I don't understand them." I stop, gauging his reaction. I see his smile, and I continue. "But I know I like you, too." I say, smiling as his fingers trace my lips.

"Bella? Can I kiss you?" He asks, his voice a low whisper.

"Yes," I whisper back, shaking. His hands hold my face delicately and he leans in slowly, teasing me. I close my eyes as his lips meet mine.

I feel like I'm flying. His lips are warm, smooth, and I can't think, only feel. I slip my arms around his neck and pull myself closer. I kissed him back, and I smiled as the heat from his lips intoxicates me. I wonder absently if this is what people feel when they take drugs—the high, the epitome of all good feelings, rolled into one ball that's smashing around in your brain like fireworks.

I don't want to stop, but all good things come to an end. We pull away, gasping. I lean against his chest and he squeezes me tightly. We don't say anything, but just lie there on the hard ground, his fingers running through my hair, my hands still clutched around his arms. Soon, I feel my eyes droop as I fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Here, in the small room, next to four other strangers, leaning against probably one of the most beautiful people I have ever, and will ever meet.

**A/n:** Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok sorry it took so long our Beta Shaps, who wrote My PenPal never emailed it back and we had to use our other email and my cat is wailing so i'm going to keep this short. Tell us your thoughts!

I have to have just had both the best and worst night of my life. Trapped under a hospital, in the arms of Adonis. And I don't mean that lightly. I wake up in a mess. The sleeping bag is down around my waist, and therefore my arms should be freezing, but they're not, because they're crushed between Edward's chest and myself. I lift my head slowly, looking to see if anyone else is awake. No one is.

Someone is snoring—probably Emmett. But apart from that, there's no noise whatsoever.

The silence is kind of eerie.

Until it's broken when my stomach growls loudly. I decide it's time to get up—get to the food before Emmett does. His bicep is exposed, wrapped over Rosalie, and I get nervous thinking about how much food he has to eat to get it that size.

"Bella?" Someone whispers behind me. It's Edward, and he's grinning at me goofily.

"Morning," I whisper back, stepping over Alice to get to the food. "What are you feeling like this morning, Granola bar, or… Granola bar? There's a few other Granola bars in there, but they're not as nice."

He chuckles quietly, and I feel a strange sense of pride in the fact that I made him smile. I throw him a bar, which he catches easily, and take one for myself.

"How are you?" he asks me as I wriggle back into the sleeping bag next to him, leaning against the wall in a sitting position.

"Good." I tell him. He grins and shuffles up to sit next to me.

His hand, which is out of the sleeping back, slips behind me and touches my lower back lightly, playing. Of course, I have to be ticklish—How Hollywood.

I squirm, arching my back away from his hand. He looks at me with an amused look on his face. "Ticklish?" he teases.

"Maybe," I glare. I turn to the side so the wall is on my left, my back safely away from his hands.

"So," he says, turning serious. "Your Dad really said it was a bomb?"

I take a bite of my breakfast. "Mmhmm," I mumble around the food.

"Why would someone bomb a hospital?"

"I have no idea. Although," I give him a sly grin, "is it kinda sad that I'm a little bit glad they did?"

"Glad?"

"Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do this." I say, leaning forward and giving a kiss on the lips. Just a light one, not too zealous. But his hand moves to the back of my head, threading through my hair and keeping me there.

"Mmmm," he moans under me. We part and he smiles, too. "Ok, a little bit glad, yes." He agrees, moving his arm from the back of my head to my back, pulling me to him as it winds around my torso.

"Bella" he says, "When all this is over, can I take you to dinner sometime?"

"Dinner?" I squeak. _Agh, what happened to brave, casual Bella? She was so good around him!_

"Yes, dinner. You remember it, don't you? It's a meal, generally around 7 in the evening, occasionally eaten—" I cut him off with a light slap to the chest. He chuckles.

"I'll let you know, when we get out." I say. _There she is!_

"Bella, I—" He stops, because we no longer have privacy.

Jasper sits up, extracting himself from Alice. He yawns, running a hand through his hair. "Morning, guys." He smiles. I smile back sheepishly.

"Morning, Jasper," Edward grins next to me, his arm on my waist very obvious in Jasper's view.

"You guys had breakfast?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah, there are some really good Granola bars in there," I smile. Edward laughs, causing Jasper to look at us in confusion as he gets up.

"Inside joke," I explain.

"You have inside jokes already?" He smirks.

"Maybe we do." Edward says. "Are you telling me that you and Alice don't?"

"Alice and I are together," Jasper points out.

"Not officially, until this disaster." Edward argues.

"We've certainly known each other longer than twenty-four hours."

Is this some macho battle of who knows their girlfriend better?

_Agh, did I just think that?!_ God, now I'm going to be the clingy woman that can't be separated from her crush. Get a life, Bella.

Jasper looks down at Alice as she begins to wake. "Morning," Alice yawns.

"You hungry?" Jasper asks, handing her a granola bar.

Alice nods and takes the granola bar. Emmett and Rosalie, I see out of the corner of my eye, are waking up as well.

"Morning," I say, picking up two bars for them. Emmett raises his hands in the air, gesturing to me to throw them. I carefully toss them over Alice and Jasper's heads and Emmett tears the bar open greedily while Rosalie opens hers daintily, with manicured hands.

After everyone's done eating Emmett suggests we 'explore'.

I'm out of the bed, looking for some clothes or something to clean myself with. I'm about to ask if anyone thinks there's a chance of a shower, when Jasper starts.

"Edward," he says, his voice thick. "Would you check out Alice while they go investigate? I think she's hurt." Alice is still in bed, and it looks like she's asleep. As I look closer I see that her face looks too flushed, and there's a little sweat on her brow.

Edward walks towards Alice with a frown.

"So, exploring?" Emmett interrupts.

"Sure," I agree. "I want to see if there are any showers."

"I'm with you there." Rosalie concurs wholeheartedly. "Are you guys going to be okay?"

Edward is unzipping Alice from the sleeping bag. "Yeah," he replies. "She's just overheated,"

"Well, we'll head out without you." Emmett says. "You coming Bella?"

I've hesitated, not wanting to just go without saying anything to Edward, or to see if he might come with us. Catching myself doing this, I quickly nod and leave without giving Edward a glance.

The light in the hall is still dark, but it's not so bad that we can't see.

"So," Emmett begins. "Where do you want to go?"

"Left," Rose says resolutely. So we go left.

There are a couple of empty rooms, which we can't do anything with. I catch Rosalie and Emmett giving each other substantial glares and I resolve to ignore it, and if I catch them missing in the night, then I certainly won't go looking for them.

Although… if I were come into one of these rooms with Edward… Well, that certainly wouldn't be so bad.

I get lost in my fantasies, and Rose calls my name rather snappily to revert my attention. We're moving off down the hall.

"What's the matter?" Emmett asks me with a sly grin, like he knows what I'm thinking.

"Do you think we'll ever get out?" I ask, letting him think I'm worried about getting rescued.

He laughs, though, big and happy. "Why do you _want_ to? This place is a palace! We have everything we could ever want: space, privacy, food, quiet. It's great!"

"Yeah, but _seriously_. We can't stay here forever. We have to dig ourselves out or something, soon. Because I'm not staying here for the rest of my life."

"Amen," Rosalie agrees. "Hey! Come look at this!"

It's the door to the stairwell, and there's nothing but black behind it… is that a _pole_?

Emmett quickly opens the door, excited, and dust and debris scatter onto the hallway floor.

"Well, I guess that way's blocked." He mutters.

"Ugh, I don't want to think about being trapped. Can we just go find something useful?'

"Sure, babe." Emmett smiles seductively at her. He places a hand on her back and leads her down the corridor. I don't know if he's being really sweet, or incredibly sleazy.

We don't get back for another hour or two, towing six mattresses with us, and a couple blankets.

Emmett drops his four mattresses by the door and flings it open, dragging them in behind him while he holds the door open with his bum. I try to suppress my laughter as Rosalie and I follow him in.

"Hey," Jasper smiles at us. Alice is obviously a lot better. "Did you find anything?"

"No food," Emmett grumbles. We're seriously going to have to watch the supply. "But, we bought beds! And a couple blankets."

"You guys made him carry _four_ mattresses over here? While you guys only carried one?" Edward laughs.

"In our defence, we carried blankets over here, too. And he refused to let us help." I say.

"And it's not like he had any trouble," Rosalie says, like she's pointing out the obvious.

"There's a storage room a few hallways down," I tell Edward. "It's got a whole lot of blood bags in there, and a few of those sugar ones you were talking about earlier. In case we do run out of food."

"Oh, excellent." He replies.

He's holding Alice up, and the muscles in his arm show visibly in his shirt. I wonder if I can get him alone in the room I found, to do more than check out the supplies. "I can show you now, if you want. As well as the toilets we found, and there's one room with a shower in it, too."

Edward, thank God, seems to understand what I'm saying, and gets up immediately. "Alright, sure." He smiles and we leave the room hastily.

In the hallway, he grabs a hold of my hand. "Supply room, you say?" he smiles. "Where to?"

Oh boy.

A/N: Thoughts? Comments?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:News time, Ok so i'm taking part in this thing where you write a novel in a month so next month if we don't update at all or barely at all don't say we didn't warn you. Eve might do it to, I'm not sure yet. I gave her the link yesterday and she asked me if I was doing it which I am. So if anyone is interested in this let me know and I will give you a link too. Good luck to all who are doing it! And this chapter had three versions and I liked this one the best.

My gut wrenches in anticipation. Supply room plus Hot Doc equals happy Bella. _Very_ happy Bella.

We stroll down a few corridors and I point out the room we found. I point through the window in the door, but don't open it. "That's the room with all the bags and stuff in it. But it's cold—refrigerated or whatever. _This_," I say, pulling him to the next door, "is the room I was talking about."

I grin slyly up at him, feeling his hand squeeze mine, as he looks through the window. "The Doctor's Mess? I like."

"Doctor's Mess?" I repeat, confused.

"Like a common room, for junior doctor's. It's like the on-call rooms you see on TV, but better."

Oh, okay. "Cool," I say, and open the door and pull him in. I pull him down to my level by yanking on his shirt collar. He grins above me and moves closer to me, so our chests are touching, his arms wrapped full circle around my waist.

It's him, not me, who leans forward and touches our lips together. Gently at first, just brushing them, teasing me. I groan with a little smile and wrap my arms around his neck, throwing myself into the kiss with enthusiasm. Who knows when—I don't want to think _if_—we'll get out of here, and damn well going to make the best of it.

Edward's hands are playing at my waist, spanning his long fingers across my skin. I take advantage of the situation and jump to wrap my legs around his hips, grinding myself onto him at the same time. He moans underneath me, making my heart skip a jump.

Slowly, he pulls back slightly, just a few millimetres, and runs his tongue across my top lip. His back hits the door with a small crash as I attack his mouth, increasing the pace of our tangled embrace.

"Christ, Bella," Edward groans underneath me. I giggle excitedly, pressing myself onto him further.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," I breathe, and move my mouth down his neck, across his collarbone. It must be being stuck here, that's made me this confident. I'm usually…tamer, with prospective lovers. Certainly not this forward.

As Edward's arms hold me to him, I start to shuffle his t-shirt up and over his head to expose his chest. He turns me around and leans me against the door so I don't fall I lift the fabric over his head and drop it on the floor. I can feel his response to our exploits through both his, and my jeans. There's an odd tug in my chest as I contemplate this.

"You're crazy," he whispers, attacking my mouth. It makes me laugh again, and he moves down to my jaw, kissing and sucking at the skin at the base of my neck.

I move my hands down the smooth spans of his chest, across his stomach and then back up to his shoulders. The warmth and texture of his skin brings about that tugging feeling in my chest again. I shudder beneath him.

He brings his mouth back to mine again, this time kissing me with an open mouth, all tongue.

That's when I make the first mistake.

I reach down to remove my shirt, since he doesn't seem to be doing anything very proactive. Big mistake, apparently.

Edward stops kissing me immediately and backs away, putting me on the floor. At first, I think it's because he wants to do it himself, but then he reaches down for his t-shirt, covering his beautiful chest.

"What's the matter?" I ask with a frown, completely confused.

"We're not doing this, Bella." He says severely.

"What do you mean?"

"In the Doctor's Mess? When I've known you all of one and half days? No, I don't think so."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it before." I point out. "You were just as eager to get here as I was."

"I didn't realise you wanted to move so…_hastily_." He frowns. His voice is thick, and he turns around, running a hand through his messy hair, and sits himself down on a chair.

"Well, for all we know," I defend myself, "we only have a few days to live. I'm not too fussed about romance and chivalry right now, frankly." I move across to him and sit myself down on his lap, with a leg on each side of him.

And therein lies mistake number two and three.

"Is that what this is?" he frowns, lifting me off him. In the back of my mind, I notice it was almost too easy for him to do. The tugging reappears in my chest.

Edward continues. "Just a flying fancy? New, wild experiences to enjoy because you think you're going to die? So last night was just a ruse, so you could get in my pants?"

What? First of all, I'm the female, shouldn't these be my lines? And second, um, _no_, that's not what I was thinking _at all._ Of course, I wasn't going to tell him about the addiction to him that I had. After all, like he said—we'd only known each other 36 hours.

"Of _course_ not," I say, emphatic. How to get my point across without sounding completely pathetic?

"Well than why are you so keen to get us naked?" Edward demands. I want to laugh, but the look on his face stops me. His face is angry—livid—but his eyes are hurt, and instantly I feel horribly, wretchedly guilty.

"Can I help it if I think you're incredibly beautiful?" I whisper, bending down on my knees to get our faces level. I smile apologetically up at him. "I'm sorry you seem to gave gotten the wrong end of the stick," I continue. "We certainly don't have to do anything right now. I just got caught up in the moment, is all."

He looks at me like a lost puppy. I reach up to brush his bronze hair off his forehead, and then rest my hand on his knee. "Maybe, yes, I do want to live a little more vicariously, especially now that mortality has come up and bit us in the face," I admit. His eyebrows move downwards. "But I definitely don't want to do anything you don't want to."

He looks down at the floor, or his hands, I can't tell, and then his eyes move to my face. His long, dark lashes frame his green eyes flawlessly. "What you said last night, about you not having ever done… about you being a virgin, is that still true?"

I remember the last five minutes, and I cringe. "Yes. I have no idea what came over me just then, seriously," I laugh, embarrassed. "I don't think I've ever been so forward with someone in my entire life. I blame you."

This makes him laugh, and he rolls his eyes and pulls my up off the floor and onto his lap. Not straddling him this time, but sitting sideways. He plants one small kiss behind my ear.

"I'm sorry," he whispers in my ear. His cool breath sends a shiver down my spine.

"I'm sorry I led to thinking that—It was incredibly irresponsible."

"So we're good now?" He turns to look in my eyes.

"We're good."

I take a chance, and kiss him one more time, with a little force. I flick my tongue out, and all of a sudden he's gripping my waist, pulling me around to face him. I smile under his lips, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Bella," he warns me quietly.

"Just… practicing." I say, pressing small, but passionate, kisses onto his lips. It makes him chuckle quietly, and he grins despite himself.

"Come on, we better get back to the others." He lifts me up off him, but doesn't let go of me when he stands up to the door.

"Edward! Put me down!" I shriek. How very unladylike of me.

He laughs openly, happily, and the tugging in my chest pulls so hard it kind of hurts a little.

He shakes his head, and, still holding me with one arm, uses the other arm to move my legs around his waist. Hel-_lo there._

"I thought you didn't want this," I point out.

"Just because I don't want to get it on in the Doctor's Mess, doesn't mean I don't want _you_." His eyes smoulder. The tugging in my heart really_ hurts_ this time. I whimper quietly.

"What's the matter, are you hurting?" he demands frantically.

"No, no," I insist, embarrassed. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive," I smile. Edward then proceeds to kiss me again—lightly though, not as urgent as before.

"We should get back to the others," he murmurs into my neck.

"Why?"

"Because otherwise there will be lots of teasing, and Alice won't leave you alone until she knows absolutely everything about you and me."

"Oh,"

"Come on." He puts me back down on the floor and we leave the room, his fingers gripping mine tightly.

We round the corner and meet Jasper running towards us.

"Bella!" he gasps, stopping in front of me. "Your phone rang! Someone named Jacob!"

My heart lurches in my chest and I grab the phone in is hand hastily. "Jacob?" I practically yell into it.

"Bella?" The reception makes his voice crackly. "Bella? Crap, are you ok?"

"Oh my God, how did you get through?"

"Bella, we're—" his voice gets cut off.

"Jake!" I see Alice, Rosalie and Emmett come down the corridor too, looking very eager and hopeful.

"Your Mom—" Jake gets cut off again. What about my Mom?

"Jake, you're cutting in and out, I can't hear you!"

"Christ, don't—" What the _hell_ is he saying?

"Jake, I love you, I'm okay There are six of us down here!" I shout.

"Bel-" Then the line goes dead, and I whimper. My knees give out and I feel myself falling.

"Edward?" A high voice asks.

"Is she going to be ok?" Another voice, deeper.

"She's alive right?" This voice was loud and low—definitely Emmett.

"She should be fine, just passed out from shock. Or overwhelmed." A velvet voice says. "Bella? Can you hear me?"

I open my eyes to see Edward with some smelling salts in his hand.

"I love your voice," I mutter, groggily.

There arere several laughs, and I flutter my eyelashes open for a second. I see Edward with a smile on his face, but something lingering under the smile… Worry?

"Edward," I murmur, trying to sit up. I struggle, crying out when I feel a sharp pain.

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Edward asks, leaning over me and checking my front over with his doctor eyes.

"I- I think it's just a muscle," I say holding my side.

He slowly, gently, pries my hand away, and presses into my ribs softly. "Does that hurt?"

"No, it doesn't."

"How about this?" He asks, moving his hands.

I hiss through my teeth. "Yes."

He quickly removes his hand. Then he reaches for my shirt, asking me permission with his eyes.

"Go ahead. Just—be gently. It really hurts."

Slowly he lifts my t-shirt to expose my side. Right up to my bra. Now, if only he had done this before, when I wasn't in any pain—_then_ I wouldn't have minded.

But here? With four other pairs of eyes on me? Talk about uncomfortable.

Edward, the lovely man that he is, seems to notice this. "Um, guys? You don't have to look, you know."

Immediately, Jasper and Emmett whip around, suddenly engrossed in their nails. Rosalie turns around slower, with an exaggerated eye roll.

Alice, however, stays still, keeping her eyes on my skin,

"I'm a doctor, sort of. It'll be good for my training," she explains.

"Fine." Edward relents. "You don't mind, do you, Bella?"

"No, it's fine. Just don't make any faces when you see how bad it is."

Edward continues to press his cool fingers along my ribs.

"Ow!" I yell, when he presses his fingers too hard.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologises. "Alice, touch there—tell me what you feel."

"Softly." I order. She rolls her eyes.

She lays a hand on my side, and a small frown etches into her forehead.

"What?" I demand.

"You have a broken rib," she says with a tiny voice, apologising.

"A _broken rib_?"

Nu-uh.

" How the hell do I have a broken rib?"

A/n: Ok thoughts? Comments??


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok here is your update finally. I'm sorry it's been so long but we will be updating regulary again, I'd like input from all of you. How would you like them to get out? Should they be saved? Should they rescue themselves?**

Chapter Five

"Seriously?" I repeat. This un-fucking-believable. "_How?_"

Edward frowns, and then he presses his hand against my skin. "Ok, Alice, I want to touch _that_ part. I don't think it's broken. Can you feel that?"

Alice nods. "Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Well, Jesus, don't do it again. So if it's not broken, then what the hell is wrong with it? 'Cause it hurts like a bitch." To prove my point, I hiss again when Alice presses the sore spot once more. "Stop it," I complain. "That fucking hurts."

"Bella, calm down." Edward says patiently. "I think it's just a bruised bone—there's a lot of swelling that's getting in the way, and we can't x-ray it, so we're going blind here."

"_Lovely,_" I groan.

Emmett chortles in the background, and I want to snarl at him, but that'll probably just encourage him. Instead, I focus on Edward's smooth fingers on my skin, where he refused to put them before. It's a little annoying that he's so fine with it now, now that it's for medical purposes. Maybe I should just fake injuries… _Edward, my boob hurts, can you check it out?_

_Nice_, Bella.

"So I guess we just tape it up, and get a cold compress." Edward shrugs.

"Rose?" Edward snaps.

Rose had began making out with Emmett after Edward had made the decision my rib wasn't broken apparently, because now they're moaning. Loudly.

Rose groans as she pulls away from Emmett.

"What?" She complains, giving me an annoyed look.

"Come with me," Edward says sharply, making his way out of the room. Rose sighs but doesn't complain further, and follows him out.

"He's so chewing her out right now. We may be in a tragedy but he's still her boss." Jasper says, laughing.

A few minutes later Edward and Rosalie return. Rosalie looks ashamed, but she doesn't look at me in the eyes.

Edward is holding a cold compress in his hand, and he applies it to my bare skin. I cry out from the sudden cold.

"What is it?" Edward panics.

"Cold!"

"Oh," He sighs in relief. He runs his hand over my face gently and presses a kiss to my forehead. I feel like a four year old with a booboo.

And I love it.

"So, bruised bone…" Emmett says. "Wonder how you got that." The suggestive tone in his voice is anything but subtle.

"Emmett, shut up." Alice sighs. I wonder how well these guys know Emmett—how often does he come to the hospital? Everyone seems used to his antics.

"Alice?" Jasper reaches out a hand to her. She instantly relaxes. "Do you want to come take a walk with me?"

Alice nods with a small smile. "I'd love to."

"Don't get lost now—Wouldn't want either of you two to come back with a bruised bone," Emmett teases. Rosalie can't hide her smile and a tiny giggle escapes. The only thing that's stopping me from hurtling something at Emmett is Edward—his hands, apart from holding me down, are feeling really good on my bare skin right now, and I'm not going to do anything to stop the one time I might feel them there for a long time.

Provided we get out of here.

Alice and Jasper both roll their eyes and get up. "Bye Bella, I hope your rib gets better." Alice says as they leave the room.

My side is hurting less, and it's the cold that's my main complaint right now. Edward's thumb traces my jaw line, and there's that bloody twist inside my chest. It fucking _hurts!_ What the hell is it?

I close my eyes, because it gets worse when I look at Edward, and all the noise fades to the background. Finally, some peace and quiet. All I can feel is Edward's hand across my face, his lips occasionally at brow.

I end up taking a short nap, for only twenty minutes or so, but when I wake up, there's frantic, worried hissing in the background. I open my eyes, but as soon as I try to move, my side hurts. So I'm stuck lying down, trying to listen to their hushed conversation.

"We need to get out, _now_," Jasper hisses.

"And how to you propose we do that?" Rosalie sneers.

"Dig? I don't know. It's obviously not safe to be here; it could blow any moment and bring down the whole building on top of us."

"And if we move the debris from the staircase, it could do just that."

Okay, time to say something, this sounds worrying.

"What are you guys talking about?" I frown, shifting slightly, onto my back.

"Bella?" Edward flits to my side. "Here, take these." He hands two pills to me. "Do you need water?"

I shake my head. "What are they?"

"Just pain killers."

"Thanks." I swallow them and they taste foul in my dry throat. Maybe I should've taken him up on that water.

"What's the matter?" I ask. Their faces are mirror images of when the building first started to collapse.

Wait a minute… "Don't tell me, we're all going to die soon."

"Of course not." Edward says. But at the same time Emmett nods his head.

"We found something, Jasper and I, when we went for a walk." Alice's voice is so quiet; it's almost a whisper. "It looks like a bomb. But of course, we're no experts." She adds, looking pointedly at Edward and shrugging her small shoulders under Jasper's arm.

"_Bomb_?" And here I thought this was all over. Where are you, Dad? Jake? Why haven't you found us yet?

I turn to Jasper. "Bomb?" I ask again. He nods grimly.

"Lucky us. Sorry guys, this is my fault."

"What on _earth_ are you talking about, Bella?" Edward demands, shocked. "There is absolutely _no_ way this could ever be your fault."

"I carry bad luck around with me like the plague. That's probably why my Dad hasn't found us, and we're stuck down here, instead of walking around the surface."

"We're not underground Bella," Emmett rolls his eyes.

"Sure feels like it," Rosalie mutters under her breathe. And she's right, of course. It feels horribly trapped and claustrophobic in this weird, pseudo-hospital. Endless corridors surrounding us, like a maze—one we could easily get lost in.

The thought hits me like a brick. "Why _aren't_ we trying to get out, again?" I ask.

"Because it's impossible, and we'll probably get crushed in the process." Edward answers.

"Not necessarily," I disagree. "Look, obviously the whole hospital didn't collapse. There has to be a side door or window we can climb out of—this floor can't be _completely_ surrounded by rubble and broken building. If we can just find where that side door, or window, or heck, even a freaking _hole_, we can be out of here within hours."

"Bella, you need to relax." It's Edward, of course. He's such the chivalry type. And while chivalry can be incredibly sexy sometimes, it can also be very insulting, and time wasting. "The risk is too high."

"Edward…" Jasper agrees with me; I can see it on his face. "She has a point."

"Don't be stupid, Jasper. It's too dangerous. We should just wait for someone—someone who knows what they're doing—to find us.

"And how long is that going to take? What are you going to do when a bomb we haven't found goes off?" Jasper asks acidly.

"Well if there are any bombs left they aren't going to go off, or they would have already." Edward argues.

I sigh and watch them argue back and forth for the next _hour_. Alice stands by me, trying to be inconspicuous, but it's obvious she's checking up on me, making sure I don't faint on her. Yeesh.

I slowly start to feel better—I think those pills did the trick, and I can sit up again, and yell at Edward and Jasper to stop arguing.

"Thank you," I sigh, when they both finally stop and give me identical looks—like I'm insane. Well, it's probably true. "Now," I say, standing up, ignoring Edward's protests. "I want to get out of here. In my opinion, we've just waited around, expecting rescue to come to us. Now that's just lazy. I don't care if it's unsafe, but staying here, _in my opinion_," I stress, because Edward is giving me a look, "and I think I'm entitled to my own opinion, is unsafe, so _I'm_ going out, and I'm going to try and rescue myself. Because I'm like that, so Edward, you can come with me, if you're so worried, but frankly, I don't care at the moment. What I care about is getting out of here."

"Bella!" Edward groans, but I get out the door and cut him off, because I don't want to hear it. Because I know I won't be able to leave if I do hear it. Yes, his voice is that fucking amazing.

"Hey, Bells, wait up!" Emmett trots down the hall. "Dude, _stop_, I want to come with."

"You do?" I narrow my eyes up at him.

"I liked that little speech in there. Made sense," he shrugged. "Like some war hero shit. Anyway, I want to be the first to lead my lady outta here."

"_Oh,_" comprehension dawns. "You want to look good for Rose. That's so… sweet." I laugh. "Cocky, and probably pig-headed, but sweet."

"Thanks," he chuckles with a big grin.

"Would it be sweet if I came along just because I didn't want to be out of your company?" A warm voice breathes into my ear.

"No. Just pathetic," I giggle childishly, and take Edward's hand.

"Pathetic?" He grins down at me.

"Yes. We all know you weren't missing me. You came because you were scared I'd get hurt again. I know you, Edward Cullen. Don't think I don't."

"Perceptive, Ms Swan." He brings our wound hands to his lips, brushing his mouth across my knuckles.

"Gag," Rosalie, laughs behind us. I turn to look behind me, and Alice and Jasper are there, entwined and walking casually several yards back, whispering sweet nothings to each other with happy faces.

Ugh.

"So, where was this bomb, Jasper?" Emmett interrupts them.

"Down that corridor," he points to the one up above, on our left.

"Lucky that didn't go off. It's right in the middle of the floor. Would've brought the whole hospital down." Alice frowns.

I agree. "Right, where's the edge of the building?" I ask, changing the subject.

"This way," Edward pulls me to our right, away from the unexploded bomb.

"Excellent. Let's get outta here!" Emmett claps his hands together loudly. Rosalie hits his shoulder, and he winces theatrically.

"Just lightening the mood, babe." He complains.

"Yeah, well go lighten it somewhere else. Like, outside." She said, rolling her eyes.

"So how are we going to get out?"

A/N: I will repeat again, we need your input. How would you like them to get out??? Tell us.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok it's finally here, this chapter was very hard for Eve and I to write so let us know how we did with it....we wrote two different versions and put them together as well as we could. Enjoy.**

Chapter Six

"There should be a weak spot in the wall around this way," Edward says, still pulling me.

"We should check out the bomb, though," I interrupt him. He gives me a look that clearly states he thinks I've completely lost my mind.

"Edward, what if it goes off? _Now_?"

"Then I want you as far from it is possible." He says pointedly.

"What, so I'll be crushed by the least amount of rubble, making my demise slow and painful? Thanks," I add sarcastically.

"Bella, you _know_ that's not what I—"

"_Edward_, I could actually help, ok? Did you think of that? My dad taught me a little about bombs, once, and Jake's a mechanic—I know some stuff about wiring. Please don't treat me like I'm a child, ok? I'm not that fragile." I jerk my arm out of his grasp and whip around to find Rose and Alice looking at me with wide eyes. I ignore them, and turn to Jasper. "Where was that bomb? We—or just me, if you prefer—can go take a look at it, while these lugs here can try and get us out."

"Um, it's just over this way…" he slowly turns, looking apprehensively at Edward, and my blood boils. Since when did I become property of Edward Cullen?!

I make some sort of embarrassing strangled noise from the back of my throat, and strut past Jasper, trying to remember where he pointed, and ignoring Edward's call of protest behind me.

I hear footsteps behind me, and Alice and Rosalie come up on either side of me.

"Yes?" I ask acidly.

"We're here to help." Alice says.

"Because you _aren't_ Edward's property," Rose adds.

"And if you can help us with this bomb thing, then all the better." Alice finishes.

"Thanks guys," I smile involuntarily.

"We found it just down here," Alice says, moving us in the right direction.

And there it was. This horrible, black, wiry box. It looked evil.

The box is attached to several other wrapped oblongs, explosives, by multiple, different coloured wires.

I feel Rosalie shake behind me. "You do know what you're doing, don't you?" she asks warily.

"Not a clue," I say wryly, stepping forward to take a close look at the black on the wall.

"All those wires, ugh, it reminds me of spiders. I hate spiders." Alice sneers.

"Ok," I sigh. "No one has wire cutters, do they?" I'd completely forgotten about them.

"There were med scissors in our room. I'll go get them." Rosalie says. I thank her, and she runs off.

"So, we're cutting wires, like in the movies?" Alice asks me.

"Yep. Just like the movies."

"I always tried to remember if they cut the blue wire or the red wire, because you never know, you know? But I never could remember, and I'm pretty sure it changed with every movie I saw."

She was babbling. She was nervous. "What do writers know about bombs?" I say sarcastically. "You have to see which wires connect to the detonator, and you have figure out which part is the detonator. If it's connected to a timer that makes it even more difficult."

"You said you're dad was a cop, right?"

"Yeah. Chief of Police."

"Why'd he teach you about bombs? If you don't mind me saying, that seems kind of random."

"It is. Until he got hurt when a guy from the bomb squad screwed up."

"Oh my God."

I found the lid to the black box, and pried it off with my fingers. "He was in hospital for six weeks, which sounds like a long time, but it was mainly just waiting for his burns to heal. The Chief gets the best medical care around, of course," I chuckled wryly, remembering myself as small thirteen year old, informing my father of the utter unfairness of his care: he was in a private room, with his own bathroom, while just down the hall, there were six people to a room, with only curtains for privacy. I was naïve, and though the guards outside his door were his own private doctors. "Apart from a little bit of scaring, he was absolutely fine. Though he felt the need to lecture me on bombs, God knows why. I mean, when was I ever going to come across a bomb?"

"Yes, when…" Alice frowns. "So, is it connected to a timer?"

"Nope. I think it must be controlled by remote. Which means I need to cut this yellow wire first, and then I can unhook the explosives, and then we can go gloat to the boys?"

"That easy?" Alice is shocked.

"No, not that easy. The yellow wire is underneath all the connections at the top. It's put together pretty haphazardly, so getting to the wire isn't going to be easy. One wrong move and I can blow us all to smithereens." I'm looking for a clear way to get the yellow wire, when Rose comes back with those scissors.

"Thanks," I say, taking them from Rosalie when she returned moments later. I reach in with them—they're small, which is good, and it's actually very easy to cut the wire. When they hear the snip, and I step back to see how the explosives are attached to the black box, Rosalie gasps behind me.

"Is that it?" she says in disbelief.

"Yep." I find the main wire, and cut that, and then proceed to remove the rectangular explosives from the device. "We are free and safe. The only danger to us now, is starving to death. And if the boys do their job right, we should be fine.

"Seriously?" Rose says, at the same time as Alice lurches forward to hug me, squealing, "I fucking _love _you, Bella!"

I feel slightly giddy, and thank her with a shaky voice.

When we get back to the boys, Emmett is standing on a pile of rubble ten feet high, and handing stuff down to Edward, while Jasper stands on, looking disapprovingly.

Alice laughs and skips over to Jasper. "Of course I get the truly smart one," she giggles and the same time that Rosalie yells, "Emmett! What the _fuck_ are you _doing_? Get off there _now _before you fall down and _kill_ yourself!"

You can't really hear it, but you know Rosalie is worried for him… somewhere deep… really deep.

Emmett smiles, and Edward raises his eyebrows, and I know he's asking about the bomb, so I smile coyly.

"Babe, I'm _fine_." Emmett insists. "And I see you have you limbs. Gave up that easy, huh?"

Rosalie sneers and Alice laughs. "Emmett, don't be so dense. Bella just saved your life, and ours, so please, don't let her have wasted the effort and _get down_." The menace in her voice definitely meant it was time for Emmett to get down.

While he struggled to find a way down, Edward grins at me.

Ugh. He's so _smug_!

Part of me wants to run over there and kiss the smirk off his face, another part wants to slap him. I roll my eyes and march over to Rosalie instead.

"Hey, babes," Emmett says casually, clambering down sheets of metal and nail-ridden pieces of wood. "I was thinking, that, like, when we get out of here—" He stops for a second, as a piece of wood that he thought would support him, doesn't.

"Christ, Em, just shut up and get down here!" Rosalie is very… stressed. The wood below Emmett falls down and knocks a large piece of corrugated iron, echoing around the room, and making it fall down.

"Hey!" Emmett yells. "Light! Look!"

But I can't. Because that piece of metal hits another piece of metal, making no noise, and a large beam of wood comes falling, down. No one else notices, because they're all looking to where Emmett is fooling around, trying to clear more space.

But why would they notice? The wood wasn't about to fall on the person who had suddenly, in the last two days, become the_ most_ _important_ person in their lives.

My reaction wasn't anything pre-meditated. I didn't think about it for one second—I didn't need to. That beam was _big_.

I hurled myself in Edward's direction, and pushed him out of the way. He hit the ground, out of the way, but I'd forgotten about myself. The beam comes down on me instead. And it _hurts._

**A/N: So should bella survive??? Comments?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?"

"Dad is she going to be ok?"

"There's no need to worry. The beam didn't do any damage we need to be concerned about." A smooth voice speaks. "No doubt she's only unconscious because of her weakened state—she hasn't exactly been living and eating at a five star resort."

"Oh, of course."

I open my eyes, blinking as I try to clear my head.

"Edward?" I croak, as his head appears in my vision.

"I'm here, we're safe." He beams, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"What happened?" I ask, trying to sit up only to be pushed back down by his hands.

"You blacked out when the beam hit you. We'll talk about that later." He frowns. "But Alice and Rosalie got cut up so they've been sent to Saint Damien's." Edward explains.

"What about you? Are you ok?" I ask, studying at his dirty face. His face is horribly dirty, and there are a few cuts on his face. I don't look too long, but the blood is all mixed in with the dirt, so it's not as obvious and doesn't have any adverse affects on my consciousness.

"I'm fine," He insists.

"You're going to be checked out," The man with the smooth voice—a doctor, I notice—says with a frown upon his face.

"Dad, please. Bella is the one who needs to be looked at, she's got at least a fractured rib." Edward says with a little roll in his eyes, like he's tired of this argument.

"No, you and Bella will be checked over." The doctor says, waving over some men who were hovering around us. Their voices both have the smooth quality, and I wonder if they're related. I feel a little dizzy, and it shocks me when I'm suddenly being wheeled away from Edward. I make a noise of protest, and Edward quickly rushes after me into the ambulance.

"Who was that?" I ask him, looking into his sparkling eyes.

"My father." He sighs.

"I just met your _dad_?" Well heck. That was one hell of a first impression.

"Yes."

"He's a doctor?" My voice nearly gives out at the end, making me cough, which totally hurts.

"You shouldn't waste the energy talking, Bella." Edward frowns. "You're hurt, don't strain yourself."

"You didn't answer my question." I ignore him.

"Yes my father is a doctor. Chief surgeon at St Damian's, so you will be getting the best care there is, okay? I'll make sure of it. Now for God's sake, stop wasting your energy."

Of course, that makes me want to protest that I have all the energy I need and more, because I'm not hurt that badly, but Edward smiles at me, and sweeps my hair behind my ear, so I humor him. Hot Doc is getting to me. I have to suppress a grin.

However, when the ambulance stops again at St Damian's, we're pulled in different directions, Edward's injuries not being as sever as mine. He looks at me and smiles, just a small grin, and I wave my fingers at him, knowing I'll see him later.

When they stick me in a room, waiting for my scan results, Dad comes rushing in, eyes wide. Who was followed by my mother, who's looking half exasperated at Dad, and half worried, while frowning at me.

"Bella!" Dad cries, rushing over.

"Hey, guys." I give them a crinkly smile. Yes, I'm a little wacked out on pain meds.

"Honey," Mom comes over, giving me a small hug.

"Are you ok?" Dad demands.

"I'm fine, just a hurt rib." I say.

"And they're fixing you?" he asks, looking pointedly around at the empty room.

I giggle. "Yes," I say, shaking my head. "I got _x-rayed_." I hiss.

Mom cracks a grin, eyeing my morphine button. "How many times have you pressed that, honey?"

"Enough." I protest, dropping my jaw. "I was trapped _underground_, Mom. I think I'm entitled to a little _relief_."

"Sure honey," she says, patting my leg. It feels nice.

Mom and Dad sit with me, making awkward conversation. I realize I can make really cool noises with my mouth, so I occupy my time with that, instead of making small talk with them.

Then Edward comes striding in, followed by a nurse. He smiles at me, and I immediately stop making the farting noises.

"Hi!" I grin.

He grins back. "Hello," he says, muted, hanging my scans on the light board.

"Mom, Dad, this is _Doctor_ Cullen. He's got bandages on his face because he _saved me._ Impressive, huh?" I nod, showing them just how impressive it is.

"What's the story?" Dad demands, at the same time my Mother greets Edward with a smile, a wave, and a, "Well thank you. It's wonderful to meet you."

Edward smiles. "You have a pretty smile," I say, grinning up at him, nodding to my parents to look at his shiny, beautiful smile.

Edward looks down at my chart and frowns. He has a pretty frown, too. His eyes widen and he unplugs my medicine button. "That's better."

Mom laughs.

"Hey!" I object.

"Doctor? Is she going to be okay?" Dad insists.

Edward turns to him. "She's going to absolutely fine. There's some muscle damage around her Serratus anterior muscle at the tenth rib," he points to his side, under his arm, where I'd been hurting. "But that's easily treated. And the bandages on her fingers will need to be changed. So she can go home after we do that, and give her some antibiotics and a sugar bag."

"As easy as _that_?" I'm shocked.

Edward grins again. He's so pretty… "Yes, as easy as that."

And then he gives me a look, and I get all tingly in my stomach.

Then he waves goodbye, and the nurse comes in to stick a needle in me. Dad sighs in relief and Mom kisses my cheek.

"I should go," Dad says. "This disaster isn't over yet." He kisses my other cheek and tells me to get better, and then leaves.

"What's the time?" I ask Mom.

"Two-thirty. Actually honey, I should be getting back to work. I feel bad for leaving you here, but you're okay, aren't you? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Mom! I have Hot Doc to keep me company!"

"Who's Hot Doc?"

"Mom!" I giggle. "You can't call him Hot Doc! You're old!"

She laughs. "Okay, I think you'll do fine without me. I have a meeting, but I'll come back to take you home, just give me a ring, okay?"

"'Kay. Bye Mom!" I wave, and she disappears.

Of course, I'm not left alone for ten minutes. I'm making the funny noises with my mouth again when Jake comes in.

"Hey, Bells!" he waves like a dork and laughs at me, making my awesome mouth noises.

"Jake!" I squeal and sit up in my bed. "Come give me a hug! I've missed you!"

"Likewise," He says somberly, giving me a too tight squeeze. But it feels good.

"How are you, bun?" he asks, sitting on my bed by my hip.

"Great!" I smile, laughing. "Nah, I'm good. They say I have some 'muscle damage'" I do air quotes, "at my rib," I point to where it hurts. "But it's all good. I've got goodies pumping into me," I point to the IV, "and they tell me I'm ready to go home when that finishes, No wait!" I put my hands out, nearly slapping his chest. "I have another bag to go after that."

"Really, that's it?" he seems surprised.

"Well, I wasn't stuck for week, you goof!" I tease.

He laughs. "Pain meds?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," I say, making the P pop.

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts."

"Hey, Bella, I saw your parents leave and I—Oh, sorry." Edward walks in, but Jacob, sitting on my bed and holding my hand makes him stop.

"Edward!" I squeal. "Jake, you _have_ to meet Edward. Jacob, this is Edward, my _savior_. Hot Doc, this is Jay-cob."

They shake hands. Edward even says, "Nice to meet you." But then he spoils it by saying, "Bella, you sound like a six year old." With a grin, of course.

"Well, I don't think I ever told you my age, so for all _you_ know, I _could_ be six." Ha! Take that!

Jacob rolls his eyes. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom." He excuses himself.

"Hey you!" I scrunch my eyes at Edward and hold out my hands, waggling my fingers, for him to take. His hands are nice. They're warm.

"So after I go home," I begin, looking at him significantly. "I want you and _I_ to _totally_ hang out. Like, everyday dude, 'cause you're like, totally awesome, and hot, and I really, really like you. Okay?"

He smiles at me from under his eyelashes. Everyone's smiling today. Well, it _is_ a day to be happy.

"Okay," he says quietly.

"Good." I nod. Then I pull his hands, making him come closer, and plant a big smacker, right on his lip. His hands move to the bed on either side of my hips, for balance. Mine go to his hair, which is nearly as awesome as he is.

"I don't have your number," he groans when we pull apart. "I need your number, if we're going to hang out."

Duh! "Of course you do! Here, give me a pen and paper."

He chuckles. He gives me another kiss, and then stands up. "I have to go check on something, but I'll be back before you go home, okay? I'll pick up your number then."

"Okay." I nod.

I hold my hand out, and he hands the stuff over, and I scribble down my number after he left the room and signed it Hot Stuff, with a heart.

But he doesn't show. When Jacob comes back, and teases me a little about Edward, but I hit him in the stomach, and he shuts up. Jake rings my Mom and tells her that he'll take her home. I say we have to wait for Edward, but he doesn't come. After half an hour, the nurse says I have to go, because they need the bed, so I sign the papers sadly, and leave with Jacob, having not seen Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay bad news everyone! Eve has started college and she will not be able to finish this story most likely so it's either me continue it on my own or one of my loyal readers can work with me to finish it. And this is only part one of ch 8. **

Chapter Eight Part One

When I get home and Jake starts making dinner. "I'm going to take a shower," I tell him, and he nods.

It's hard, with my bandaged fingers, but its well worth it. I scrub myself clean, and the water turns brown! I get dressed in my most comfortable clothes, and wander back to the kitchen, where Jake is serving up macaroni and cheese.

"Oh, heaven," I drool. He chuckles.

We watch a bit of TV on the couch, and I enjoy Jake's company. The familiarity is nice, after the hectic two days I've had.

I go to sleep in my bed, after Jacob goes home, but I don't get to sleep for ages. The bed is cold, and empty, and I can't seem to get comfortable.

The week passes by, and there's no word from Edward. I hope and hope that he rings, but I only get calls from work, Jake, or Mum and Dad.

Our story was in the paper—I even cut out an article and stuck it to the wall of my office at work. It's my only reminder now, seeing as Edward's MIA.

The next few months pass with no word from Edward, Alice, Rosalie or even Emmett. Jake was supportive for the first few weeks, but now he looks at me and rolls his eyes. Hey, so I'm a little down, I think I have a right to be. There were a couple of reporters out for our story, who knocked on my door, but I told them to find someone else—the other buildings that were bombed had just as many people trapped in them as the hospital.

It seems like dad works 24/7 nowadays, too, with the FBI trying to find out who planted the bombs. Frankly, I don't really care.

It's a cloudy day today and I'm heading down the sidewalk towards Starbucks. It's five am—I don't sleep too well these days, and if I'm early to work, I'm early to leave.

I arrive at Starbucks and head inside to order my hot mocha. As I waited on my coffee to be made I stare out the window; the weather is getting worse. Rain starts pouring down when the door opens, making the noise louder, and I shudder. I grab my mocha and take a seat in the corner and pull out my laptop.

The people entering through the door are arguing. I try to ignore them but it's hard – their voices sound so familiar.

"You shouldn't let this happen!" The girl says, her voice angry.

"I can't help it, I don't have her number and she doesn't have mine. We probably won't see each other ever again."

"You are a _doctor_, she was in your father's hospital. _You_ can get her file. Her file would have her contact information." She shrieks.

I finally glance up and I freeze. It's Alice shrieking. And she's shrieking at Edward. Who I can't help notice is looking rather depressed. I stare as they receive their coffee and take seats across the room.

I panic a little bit. I can't let him see me. If he's moved on already, I _cannot _face him. I'd make a complete fool of myself! Not to mention the hurt later.

I throw my things into my bag and take my drink with me. I rush out into the rain and catch a taxi to work.

"Good morning Ms. Swan," Angela says, greeting me as I pass her desk on the way to my office. I smile in her direction, not pausing to talk. I have to get to my office. Now. I unlock my office and step inside, just as a tear falls down my cheek. A sob escapes my lips and I fall against my closed door, slipping down into a sitting position.

I cry my eyes out for the next hour before I finally straighten myself out. I wash my face and put on some make up in the bathroom. I turn on my computer and begin editing.

The day passes quickly and I find myself walking back to Starbucks. I don't make it to Starbucks though. I trip on my own two feet fifty feet down. I put my arms out to stop my fall, and feel my arm twist underneath me.

Crap.

I cry out involuntarily, and a passing woman comes over to help me. She calls an ambulance, and helps me get up.

"Thanks," I sigh. "I really appreciate it."

"No worries," she smiles at me, as she waits with me for the ambulance. I thank her again when it comes. Some people can be so nice.

The ride to the hospital is fast, and the ET informs me—after twisting my arm in a way that fucking _hurts_, and after I chew him out for it (yes, I'm a little cranky. I think I have the right to be, considering)—that he thinks my arm is broken. I study my arm as I get taken to the emergency room on a stretcher.

I'm waiting to be seen, and I hear a gasp. I look up, and to my absolute shock, I see Alice staring at me. Of course, she squeals, looking around to see if anybody's watching her, before she hugs me.

"Alice," I whisper, staring at her in surprise.

"Thank god," She says to herself.

"What?"

"Edward has been all depressed because he had no way to contact you. He kept saying you had forgotten about him." She says as she begins to look at my hurt arm.

"I thought he had forgotten about me," I say, biting my lip.

"Oh brother," She rolls her eyes.

"You're going to need an x-ray." She tells me, frowning and pressing her fingers to my arm.

"Hey Alice, do you need any help?"

"No, Edward I don't need your help!" Alice said, her voice annoyed.

"Whatever, just because it's your last week of training does not mean you know everything." He says, stepping up next to her before he glances at me. He looks away, and I instantly feel horrible inside. Then, half a second, he's staring at me again, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Bella," he whispers, his hand reaching out.

"Edward, I need to get her arm x-rayed do you mind moving out of my way?" Alice asks with an irritated sigh.

"Sorry," he says softly, still staring at me, and takes a blind step backwards.

Alice wheels me off for the x-ray. She fills the silence with chatter about her and Jasper, who are apparently doing really well. When she comes back to get me, after the x-ray, she talks about Rosalie and Emmett. They're doing well also. I feel wretched, that Edward and I were the only ones who couldn't work. And not on my part, either. If only he felt the same.

Of course, when we're back in the ER, Edward immediately comes over. "Bella," he says again, watching Alice wheel the bed back into place

"Yes, Edward it is Bella. Now please, snap out of it." Alice snaps. Edward snaps out of it, and quickly. He starts hovering over Alice's shoulder, trying to check out my arm himself.

"Edward," Alice growls.

"Gosh you are grumpy today." He says moving away from her.

The x-rays come back, and I have a broken wrist. I can't help staring into Edward's eyes as Alice gets me into a cast. He's not looking at me, just observing Alice.

When Alice is done she gives Edward a stern look and leaves the room. Edward rushes to my side as soon as she's out the door. He takes my face into his hands. I can't help whimpering a silent plea.

"You're really here," he says, moving his hands down my face, his thumbs across my cheeks.

"I saw you this morning," I whisper, glancing down at my hands. Anywhere but those devastating, beautiful eyes.

"You did? Why didn't you get my attention?" He demands, a frown on his face.

"You were arguing with Alice," I tell him. I don't mention the part about the other woman. Maybe he'll get the hint.

"Oh." Then his face gets determined. "I'm afraid I have to apologise, very profusely. I lost your number, when you gave it to me. Well, I didn't lose it… My coat got put in the wash, with your number in the pocket. I'm so terribly sorry. You have to give it to me again, and I promise I won't ever make that mistake again." He grins as he took out his mobile.

**A/N: Okay bad news everyone! Eve has started college and she will not be able to finish this story most likely so it's either me continue it on my own or one of my loyal readers can work with me to finish it. And this is only part one of ch 8. I will post the next part of this chapter soon!**


	9. Chapter 8 Part Two

_**A/N: Ok everyone previously I updated and told you I didn't know if I would continue it but I think I will try. And last chapter was originally really long so I split it up this is part two and continues with no pauses.**_

_**Previously:**_

"_Oh." Then his face gets determined. "I'm afraid I have to __apologise__, very profusely. I lost your number, when you gave it to me. Well, I didn't lose it… My coat got put in the wash, with your number in the pocket. I'm so terribly sorry. You have to give it to me again, and I promise I won't ever make that mistake again." He grins as he took out his mobile._

I give him my phone number; he programs it in, even takes a photo of me, in my horrible state.

"If you don't like it, you'll have to change it yourself, when you see me next, ok?" he grins, and I feel myself falling all over again. Not that I needed much prompting.

He kisses me on the forehead and says goodbye; that he'll call when he gets home, if it's not too late. I tell him it's never too late, because it's not.

Alice comes back, grinning, and hands me some papers for me to sign and fill out. "I knew you guys were meant for each other. I mean, we got trapped, I thought it was fate, for all six of us, but especially you two, because really, Rosalie and Emmett were already at the heavy flirting stage, seeing as Emmett comes in all the time, even when he's not really injured—I think he just comes in for Rose—and Jazz and I were already dating, sort of, but you and Edward had never met, but I'm glad you have, and I know you like him a lot, and he likes you a lot, and I'm really happy you guys have finally sorted your shit out, because Edward was _really_ moody, Bella, I don't think you even realized. He was miserable when your number got put through the wash, and I don't think you're listed, because Edward and I tried every Bella Swan in the phone book, as well as every Isabella Swan, and even Isabelle Swan, and then I had to stop Edward from just trying even B and I Swan, but he didn't listen to me, but Jazz managed to get him not to ring every Swan in the phone book. Of course, there are also so many ways you can spell Swan also, like with an extra n and e on the end or something, which I think Edward may have tried, even though Jazz and I said he needed to calm down. Actually, now I think about it he could have totally just rung your dad at work—he'd be pretty easy to contact, seeing as he's chief of police and – "I cut her off, before she forgets that she needs to breathe.

"No, I'm not listed." I say, handing her back the form.

"That explains it," she smiles, taking the clipboard, and handing me a sling for my arm and helps me get it on, settling it at the right height.

I smile, hug her, and tell her I'll see her soon, because no doubt I will, now that Edward finally has my number, and I know he does actually like me.

I'm walking towards the exit, when I hear his voice call my name. He runs over to me, gives me a quick kiss, and pulls on my hand. "I want you to meet my Dad, while you're still here," he smiles.

"Edward, I've already met your father." I complain, as he drags my down the hall by my good hand.

"Not properly." He insists.

"Edward is something wrong?" I glance up, and his blonde father stands a few feet in front of us.

"I wanted you to properly meet Bella," Edward says, pulling me forward.

"So you found her?" Doctor Cullen grins

"Yes, she hurt herself again." Edward chuckles. I blush red.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella, Edward has been very disturbed without you." He says, shaking my good hand, which luckily happens to be my right.

"How are you getting home?" Edward asks me.

"Taxi, I guess. Or I could ring Jake or Dad…"

Edward shakes his head. "I'll take you home. My shift has ended. Just let me sign out, ok? I don't want to lose you again," he adds in a whisper. I smile involuntarily.

We say goodbye to his father, and Edward leaves me at reception, with instructions for the nurses not to let me move, while he goes to put away his things and get changed and all that.

A few minutes later he returns and escorts me out of the hospital with his arm around my waist. It's nice, and makes my insides get all warm.

We arrive at his car, which is the nicest one in the lot, I notice (a shiny silver Volvo) and he presses my body against the passenger door, his lips abruptly against mine.

He takes care not to jostle my arm, and I manage to wrap my right arm around his neck, snaking my hand into his soft hair as our lips move together in a passionate kiss. Edward pulls away gasping and wraps his arms around me tightly, pressing my back to him.

"It's been too long," he whispers, before standing back and opening the passenger door for me. Another quick kiss before he runs around to the driver's seat.

I direct him to my house quietly, thoughtlessly. He parks in my driveway before turning his attention to me.

"I'll call you tomorrow," He says, pressing a quick kiss on my forehead, then moves down my nose, planting small kisses, until he reaches my mouth. "I promise."

I smile against his lips. "I look forward to it."

The next morning I woke up to my phone going off under my pillow, where I had placed it last night just in case Edward decided to call before morning. As I blindly searched for the phone and held it close to my face before opening my eyes only to close them again. My phone was very bright in my pitch black room.

When I managed to open my eyes again I found that Edward had sent me a text message saying good morning. I glanced over at the clock to see what time it was, it couldn't be morning already. It was six-forty five! My alarm was supposed to go off at six so that I had an hour to shower and relax before rushing into work. I had to leave by seven so I had about twenty minutes to get dressed.

I answered Edward's text message thanking him for waking me up otherwise I would have been late to work. Not that it would matter if I was late to work, I was the boss, and I ran my own publishing company. Somehow the company had continued progress while I was trapped underground that week.

Another text message came as I turned on the shower. I turned and flipped open my phone to read it. _Can you come to hospital for lunch? _I smiled, before responding with a positive answer and asking if he wanted me to bring something to eat. After the text message was sent I stepped into the shower, Edward's face filling my imagination and a smile on my face that never left.

I made it to work on time a smile on my face as I opened up my email; we had some new writers submitting pieces of works – trying to get published. I loved giving younger writers the opportunity to be published, if they were good – which a lot of them were.

The morning flew by and before I knew it was almost time to leave to meet Edward for lunch. The phone in my office rang, it was Angela – Alice had called for Edward he wanted to meet at an Italian place instead of the hospital in ten minutes. I shut down the computer quickly and ran outside to find it raining, more like the skies pouring out their souls. I hailed a taxi quickly before giving them the address Angela had received from Alice. I stared out the window, not paying attention to driver's dangerous driving. We were almost there I could see Edward stepping out of his car and locking it. The driver hit the brakes, the tires squealing as I glanced up to see what the problems was. Edward was parked a block away in front of the restaurant staring in my direction his face contorted into a mask of horror. I stared up to find a black truck inches away from the car, I screamed as I realized it would slam right into the back door I sat against. I ducked and covered my head as I heard it slam into the taxi before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok guys don't freak out too much, read up. Sorry it took longer than I planned, I got a new Beta Missi. She's a great writer so check out her stuff her penname is Tin Miss. Tell me what you think, this is all my writing this time, last time still had some eve's writing.

Chapter Nine

Edward Cullen

I stared in horror as I watched the black dodge truck smash into the back of a taxi. The taxi had been trying to make it through a yellow light and apparently hadn't made it. That's when I heard the scream, Bella's scream. I knew it was her scream, I'd heard it before when we were trapped, and that's when I took off down the sidewalk. Bella needed me. I dialed nine-one-one as I ran to the scene. I hurriedly told the operator that there had been an awful accident before dropping the phone into my pocket, not bothering to hang up. I ran around to the other side of the taxi and wrenched the door open. Bella still had her seatbelt on with the top half of her body twisted away from the door with her hands over her head protectively.

I reached for the seatbelt; I needed to get it unbuckled and her body out of the car so that I could examine her. I pulled the seatbelt off and carefully lifted her into my arms. When I was successfully out of the car I found that the paramedics had just arrived. Bella was immediately placed on a stretcher and rolled into the ambulance while I helplessly watched them call for another ambulance for the other victims. I told them Carlisle was my father and to take her to his hospital, while I rushed back to my car and called Carlisle.

"Edward?" He knew something was wrong. I had let him know I was going out to lunch with Bella before I left.

"It's Bella, she was in a taxi and there was an accident. They are bringing her in first, she's hurt the worst," I said, a tear leaking out my eye as I pulled out into the street heading back towards the hospital.

The ambulance beat me back to the hospital. I parked quickly in staff parking and rushed inside. Alice was already in the emergency waiting room crying. I sighed; Alice was going to be a handful. Alice saw me as soon as I stepped inside the door, slapping me in the face.

"What was that for?" I asked, glaring down at her.

"Why didn't you pick her up? This is all your fault!" she screamed, causing several heads to turn in our direction.

"I know Alice, I know," I whispered, casting my gaze away from Alice's face.

"Edward, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Alice cried, her hands on my face. I met her eyes for a moment only to see pity in them. I didn't want to see pity, but I knew there was no way to escape it. Alice wrapped her arms around my middle, pressing her small body against mine. I sighed, before prying her fingers off me and stepping back away from her. Alice broke out into tears, I noticed then she was still in her scrubs; she must have been working when she heard about Bella.

"Alice," I moaned, pulling her to the back of the waiting room. I sat down with Alice before flipping my phone open. I needed Jasper here to calm Alice down now! Jasper answered his phone and said he'd be down in a few minutes. Alice was leaning into my side, her hands gripping my shirt.I looked down at her and tentatively wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I wasn't very good with tears, but I tried muttering soothing phrases into her ear until Jasper arrived.

"What happened?" he asked, as he pulled Alice into his lap.

"Bella was in a car accident. Alice must have been working in the emergency room when she was brought in or Dad went down there with the news after I called him," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Shhh," Jasper whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Alice's head. Jealousy shot through me as Alice began to calm down. Jasper was able to help his girlfriend while mine was in the emergency room where I couldn't be because I would be too emotional to do any good.

"I'll be right back," I said, marching towards the double doors that lead to Bella. As soon as I opened the door Carlisle yelled at me and I backed out the door. I pulled my phone back out and called Esme, my mother.

"Edward? Is something wrong?" she answered. I never called during working hours so she knew something was up.

"Can you come up here? Bella is hurt."

Esme gasped into the phone before saying she would be there as soon as possible. I had told her about Bella after I had gotten home after we were rescued, Esme was always worried I would never find love.

Soon after Mom arrived Bella was rolled out of the emergency room; they were taking her to ICU.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Carlisle, as I walked next to him from the waiting room.

"She'll be fine after she wakes up. I'm afraid she may slip into a coma she hit her head pretty hard by trying shield herself," Dad said, a frown upon his face.

So I waited in her room for two weeks for her to wake up, it looked like she had indeed slipped into a coma. The next week Dad forced me to go home and get back to work.

Bella's POV

My entire body hurt, the steady beeping caused my head to ache. There was whispering in the room and I wondered what had happened for a moment before everything clicked into place. I was in the hospital after the accident, I'd never gotten to meet Edward for lunch – I wondered if I was in his hospital. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room. Edward was on duty apparently because he was dressed in his normal work attire. Carlisle was pointing out some things to him on what I assumed was my chart. Carlisle glanced my way for a second before turning to take another look. He gasped and Edward shot towards me his lips pressing against my forehead.

"Bella, how you are feeling?" Carlisle asked, his soft voice probing my ears.

"It hurts," I whimpered, as Edward's hand traced my face.

"Dad, get her something," Edward said, his eyes not moving from my face.

Carlisle gave me some pain medication, maybe morphine I didn't really pay attention my eyes were focused on Edward's face. He had dark circles under his eyes suggesting he had not been sleeping.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, glancing around the room.

"Almost a month," Carlisle said, as he filled out some information on my chart.

"Oh," I whispered, I met Edward's eyes again. Edward had been very upset, I could tell. Where was Alice? I opened my mouth to speak when he head popped in the doorway.

"How's Bella doing?" she asked, not even glancing toward my bed.

"You might want to look at her Alice," Carlisle said, chuckling.

"Bella!" she squealed, as her eyes met my open ones. Alice ran and pushed Edward away from me so that she could hug me.

"Alice," I said, smiling. Alice said she had to finish her rounds then she'd be back – she was going to have lunch with me. Edward said he had to get back to his rounds and that he would return soon. While Edward and Alice were finishing up their rounds I looked around the room before glancing down at my very broken body. I had a broken rib apparently, because everytime I tried to move it hurt. I also had cuts on my face and all along the right side of my body, which had been leaning against the car door. I also had some bruises on my hip. He returned a little later in the day with a vase of roses and a teddy bear that said get well.

"Edward!" Alice whined, as Edward set the flowers next to my bed.

"What? Did you want some?" he asked, grinning.

"No, but you're making me look bad. Now I've got to go shopping after to work," Alice said, annoyed.

Edward ignored her, pressing his lips against mine in a soft kiss. I smiled as he pulled away, he took out his wallet and handed Alice a credit card quietly. Alice squealed, Edward glared at her as he pulled up a chair.

"You can't hog all her attention Edward!" Alice yelled, standing up and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Alice, she just woke up. We've been through a lot in the past months," Edward said softly, not raising his voice.

"It's your fault!" Alice screeched, coming to stand in front of him.

"Alice," Edward warned.

I couldn't stand watching them fight anymore, not over me.

"Please stop yelling," I whimpered.

Edward was hovering over me in a second, while Alice ran to the other side of the bed to hovering over my machines.

"Tell me what hurts," Edward murmured into my ear.

"My head,"I whispered, looking up into his soft green eyes.

"We'll leave," Edward said, his lips pressed against my forehead. Edward pulled Alice out of the room silently, while Alice looked back worriedly. My eyes closed slowly as I fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Should I keep writing?


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry It took so long!!! I'm thinking of ending this story soon, let me know your opinon!**

**Chapter Ten**

When I woke up the next morning to find Edward flipping through my chart instead of Carlisle I totally took advantage and began begging to be released. Edward was very firm, saying I still needed to be observed for a few more days.

"Edward," I whined, as he put my chart up. Edward walked back to the bed, and took my hand in his.

"Bella, its not my choice, its my father's. You are his patient; I'm just covering for him today. Esme had a doctor's appointment. She thinks she might be pregnant, but she's never been able to have children before."

"What? You're her son, right?"

"No, my parents died when I was very young," Edward mumbled.

"Edward, I'm sorry –"

"There's nothing to be sorry for, if Esme is pregnant it's going to be a dream come true." Edward's voice was so sincere I couldn't even imagine doubting it. He pressed a gentle kiss to my hand.

"When do you get off?" I asked, as he checked his watch.

"I get off in a few hours; I've been working the night shift. I'm going to come up here tonight and we're going to have a date right in this room," he told me, grinning.

I scrunched my nose, "In the hospital? Edward," I whimpered.

"It will be fun, I'll bring chocolate," Edward promised, standing up.

"Cheater," I mumbled, at the mention of chocolate – it was my drug and I would have to accept as I could never deny myself chocolate.

"Goodbye kiss?" I whispered, offering my lips"Of course," he said, already leaning down for a soft kiss.

"Hey," I whispered, my thoughts still on Edward.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked, as she sat down what seemed to be a bag full of clothes.

"I'm fine, they won't let me out!" I pouted.

"You're not fine, you were in a very bad accident." Alice said, pointing her finger at me like a mother would.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, desperate to change the subject.

"I bought you some clothes. I know you're not going to get to dress up for your date tonight but I'm still going to do your make up."

"Alice," I whined, I hated people buying stuff for me.

"Bella, please don't make a big deal about this today. Edward will kill me if I upset you while he's supposed to be watching over you." Alice pleaded, taking my hands in hers.

"Okay," I mumbled.

By the time Edward entered my room that night, I was all dolled up with make up. I mean Alice just doesn't give up.

"You look like Alice got a hold of you," he chuckled, kissing my cheek. Edward handed me a single red rose. I blushed, as Edward took it and placed it into a plastic cup that was filled with water.

"How was your day? Besides Alice harassing you?" Edward asked, that crooked grin settling on his face again.

"It was fine, it would be better if I wasn't stuck in a hospital room." I said, glaring at him playfully.

Edward smiled, taking my hand in his. What were we going to do for this date? Sit here and chat?

"I'm brought Italian food," Edward said, setting down a to-go box in front of me, throwing away the lunch that still sat there untouched. I sat up excitedly, Italian was my favorite, only to gasp from a sharp pain in my side.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, rushing over to the other side of them bed to take a look at my side.

"I'm fine, just sat up too quick." I said, smiling reassuringly.

Edward went back to his seat and pulled out two big bottles of blue gatorade. Edward insisted I needed the fluids in my body to help me heal quicker, when I had protested. We were halfway through our dinner when Alice burst through the door. She had a frantic look on her face.

"Edward, it's Esme she's in emergency room!" Alice cried, casting an apologetic look my way.

"Oh, shit. Bella, I'm sorry but I need to go down there." Edward said, standing up and pushing his food away.

"It's fine but can I go? I'll go in the wheelchair if I have to, but I want to be there for your mom." I said, clutching onto Edward's hand. Edward and Alice looked at each other before Alice rushed to get the wheelchair that sat across the room. Edward lifted me from the bed and into the wheelchair that Alice held still.

"Why is she in the emergency room?" Edward asked, as he pushed me down the hall towards the elevator.

"She was spotting, they were afraid something might be wrong. Esme doesn't want to lose this baby," Alice said, pulling out her cell phone to check the time.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked, carefully.

"We don't know right now, she's just been in there for a while." Alice said, worriedly.

Edward sighed quietly, I knew he was worried about his mother but I didn't want him upset. I sat silently, staring at my hands until we arrived in the waiting room, where Carlisle paced back and forth across the room. At the sight of Edward, Alice and I he rushed over to make sure everything was alright with me.

"I'm fine," I said, as Edward started to explain that I had wanted to come. Carlisle gave Edward a look that clearly said I shouldn't be out of my room. A doctor emerged from the emergency room a smile on his face. Carlisle rushed over to him, and they began talking quickly; Carlisle rushed over to us a smile on his face.

"She and the baby are fine, but she's going to need to stay on bed rest until she's out of her first trimester. After she gets past the first trimester she won't have to worry about losing the baby as much." Carlisle said, while Edward sighed in relief.

"Can we see her?" I asked, I wanted Esme to know I was here for her before they forced me back to my room.

"Of course, you and Edward go in first so he can get you back in bed." Carlisle said, patting my head softly.

I watched as the rolled Esme down the hall into a new room. Edward pushed me into the room after the nurses cleared out. I excitedly bounced up and down, while Edward just laughed at me.

"Bella!" Esme cried happily, as she saw me being pushed through the door.

"Hello to you too, mom." Edward said, jealousy in his voice.

"Hey," she whispered, as Edward leaned down to give her a hug.

"Roll Bella closer, I want to talk to my future daughter in-law." She said, making me blush.

"Mom!" Edward gasped, his eyes flickering back and forth between us.

"Don't Mom me, you know you're going to marry her." Esme said, her hand reaching out for mine. I took Esme's hand, it was having another mother, a real mother. My mother had been more the child in our relationship.

"How are you doing?" Esme asked, ignoring Edward – who was still staring at us astonished.

"I'm fine, your husband won't let me out." I said, inching myself closer to her bed. Edward finally pulled out of his trance and began pushing me closer, until I was right next to the bed.

"That's Carlisle for you," She giggled, I smiled – it was so nice to see they were still in love. There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Carlisle and Alice.

"Edward you need to get Bella back in bed, she needs her rest. If she's lucky she'll be released tomorrow." Carlisle said, smiling at the sight of Esme holding my hand.

"Goodnight," I said, as Edward pushed me out of the room. Once I was back in bed, Edward leaned over and pressed his lips to mine, with a passion I'd never experienced before. I lifted my arms to encircle his neck. I pulled him closer, his knees braced themselves on the edge of my bed. Edward's lips moved from my lips and onto my neck sucking gently. I moaned quietly, my hands gripping his shirt in fists. Edward nibbled softly before biting down fully, leaving me a nice little hickey.

"I should go," he whispered, pressing a final kiss to my lips before backing out of the room. I closed my eyes, drifting into a deep sleep, dreaming of Edward.

*********

**A/N: So theres that, sorry I've had this written forever and I just got too caught up in life to post but I will be a good girl for now on if you promise to review….. Or just tell me if you like where its going or you can make predictions… I love predictions. I may begin posting a new story I know I'm taking on too many projects at once but I can't help myself. Hope to hear what you thought. ****I'm thinking about ending this story soon tell me your opinion. **


End file.
